


The Best Birthday Gift

by astral_clefairy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_clefairy/pseuds/astral_clefairy
Summary: I posted this on tumblr for Lucina’s birthday.Hereit is on tumblr.It centers around Robin (who in this case is married to Chrom) and her grief over Lucina leaving.I was always kinda annoyed that the only way to keep Lucina around after the game was by hooking her up with one of the boys so this is how I got around it.





	The Best Birthday Gift

_Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: “Yours will be a happy future.” Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? …No one knows for certain._

 

~Ten years later~

Every year, on April 20, Robin would spend the morning celebrating her daughter’s birthday with the entire kingdom. Everyone eats and dances in the ballrooms of the castle while nobles shower the young girl with gifts. Robin always loves to see her daughter look so happy but by late afternoon, however, she’d find a way to slip away through the hole in the wall her husband keeps secret from everyone but their little family. While she loves her young daughter with all her heart there was still something missing. Ten years now that something has been gone. The daughter she hardly got the chance to know.

In times of great sorrow and distress Robin likes to go to the place it all started. The place where, as far as she could remember, her life began. Normally the walk would take about a day’s time but over the years she had become quite skilled on a pegasus so the journey only takes a few hours.

In that plot of land, Robin would sit and think. Sometimes she would try to remember her life before Chrom but it never yielded any results. However, lately her thoughts about the past haven’t gone past a decade. The mother often tries recall every moment she spent with Lucina during the war. It always starts out happy and then it would turn into hours of trying to figure out where she went wrong.

Did she not make herself clear when she told her she was welcome to stay?

What did she do to drive her daughter away?

Did Lucina still not trust her because of what Grima made her do in that terrible doomed timeline?

Unable to hold back the tears any longer Robin begins sobbing to herself in that empty field. She missed her daughter. Without realizing it she cried herself to sleep in that empty field.

~~

“Um… excuse me? Miss? Miss lady? Are you ok? Hey are you awake?” called an unfamiliar voice.

Robin opened her eyes and was shocked to see it was early morning. Everyone at the castle must be worried sick about her! But those thoughts quickly vanished when she noticed a young girl, about 6 or 7 years old, with pale white hair and dazzling blue eyes looking down at her as she laid in the grass.

“Oh, thank gods!” gasped the girl, “You aren’t dead! What are you doing napping on the ground?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. Am I intruding on your family’s land? I should be leaving anyway. Everyone will be wondering where I am.”

“Um kinda but I was more worried about you getting sick! I fell asleep in the grass once and woke up with a cold! You should come with me back to my house! My mama is making breakfast. You should eat before you go.”

Before Robin could protest the little girl had her hand and was pulling her up and towards a house she didn’t notice before. The home was a simple little cabin. There was a small garden in the front. The sound of a woman cutting firewood by a small storage shack echoes over the homestead.

“Mommy! I found a woman sleeping in the field!” yelled the little girl.

The powerful, beautiful, dark skinned woman, wearing her hair in a tight bun, struck her axe down one last time before looking up. At the sight of Robin, the woman swung her axe over her shoulder and rested a hand on her hip.

“I’m so sorry to have intruded on your property,” Robin stammered nervously. “It’s just… well that that patch of land is where I meet my husband and I like to visit when I need to think. I did not know people were living here.” Robin quickly explained.

“Oh, it’s quite alright!” replied the woman. She let out a quick laugh and said, “ We only moved here a year or so ago. My name is Rena. This is my daughter, Robin.”

Little Robin smiled and questioned, “What is your name, miss? I totally forgot to ask! I was just to excited to introduce you to my family!”

A smile spreads on Robin’s face. She bends down to match little Robin’s height and says, “What an amazing coincidence. My name is also Robin.”

The little girl smiles from ear to ear and looked at her mother who, to Robin’s surprise, seemed stunned at this information. As Robin begins to stand back up, Rena smiles and grabs her hand.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the same Robin that fought in the war ten years ago? The brilliant tactician who sacrificed herself to save the world from Grima?”

While it was not uncommon for her to be recognized within the capital it was a bit of a shock to find someone who knew who she was this far out into the country. Even when she was stopped, people mostly only knew her as the wife of the Exalt and if not that than defiantly not as any kind of savior.

Robin nodded and answered, “Yes I am that Robin.”

Still holding onto Robin’s hand Rena says to her daughter, “Little Bird, are you hungry yet? I think your Mama is about done with breakfast. We’re going to have Mrs. Robin join us.” Now looking at Robin, Rena begins to walk her towards the little cabin and tells her, “You have to meet my wife. She is such a huge fan. She’s going to be delighted to see you. I’m sure you two will have a lot to talk about.”

Robin isn’t give much of a choice as Rena now had a firm hold on her shoulders. The three of them enter the small cabin and to Robin’s amazement the front room is completely covered in books and tomes. Texts about war strategies, magic, ancient dragons, and lands far far away. Rena notices Robin’s fascination with the haphazard library spread out before her and says, “Not too long after we built our home, my wife started bringing back these texts from wherever she can find them. She said they remind her of her family. Mostly her mother.”

Now, with a bit gentler of a hold on her, Rena starts leading Robin to, from what she could figure from the scents and sounds, the kitchen. A sweet smell of berries filled the air along with the sound of a knife cutting something juicy and crisp.

“My Love, Little Bird and I found a late birthday gift for you!” called out Rena from the doorway. She softly pushed Robin into the kitchen and stands behind watching. Robin notices now that the smile on her face has grown incredibly large. There is clearly something that she knows that Robin doesn’t.

At first Robin isn’t entirely sure what was going on. Just as she’s about to ask Rena to explain she hears her wife answer back, “Rena, I told you I didn’t want anything. You and Little Bird are enough. Anyway, breakfast is almost ready so washup and sit down.”

That voice. It sounds… familiar.

‘No. It can’t be. There’s no way.’ Thought Robin. She quickly turns away from Rena towards the source of the voice. There stood a woman with her back facing the doorway. The woman’s hair was cut short, to her shoulders, but the second Robin saw that familiar blue color tears begin to form. Trying to keep from crying, Robin softly calls out to the woman, “Lucina?”

The sound of a knife falling and hitting the counter echoes throughout the house. She quickly turns to face Robin.

“Mother?”


End file.
